bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf
is a cartoon character from the Bendy cartoons, created by Joey Drew Studios. From in-game, his deceased-self appears in Chapter 1 from Bendy and the Ink Machine and appears alive at the end of Chapter 2 as a minor character and makes a major appearance in Chapter 3. Background Description Boris is a tall, cartoon anthropomorphic wolf character wearing white overalls with at least two pockets, a button from each two straps, and two patches from the knees. He also wears black shoes and a pair of white gloves. He sports rosy cheeks, a total of six freckle-dots on the muzzle, and long ears pointing straight up. Like other cartoon characters, Boris has pie-styled eyes, but the notch is on the other side. His mouth also appears to have at least four pointed fangs, as seen from the cartoon "Tombstone Picnic" but not in-game as his mouth always remain closed. Despite being a wolf, Boris has many similar features to a regular dog and does not have a tail. Personality It is revealed in the episode "Tombstone Picnic" that Boris mostly cares for himself, and does not seem to have a good relationship with Bendy. In addition, he seems to be easily distracted, clumsy, and simple-minded. He will get cross when he is disturbed from his meal time. As his physical self from throughout the chapters, like from the cartoons, Boris is a completely mute character. From Chapter 3, he appears to be rather gluttonous as he wasn't willing to give Henry the lever until he was served Bacon Soup and seems to enjoy food above all else. Boris is a timid character, showing fear when a threat is nearby (I.e "Bendy") and just lets Henry deal with the enemy. However Boris does not seem mean spirited nor selfish as he was willing to take care of and help Henry throughout Chapter 3. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Boris himself never appear physically in the chapter other than his posters. A clone of himself can be spotted inside the room where he is strapped to the table, dead. Chapter 2: The Old Song Boris makes his first physical appearance at the end of the second chapter very briefly. Near the end from S3 vault, Boris is seen walking up to Henry seemingly from nowhere at the left-side hallway after knocking over a can of Bacon Soup, then looks at Henry upon meeting. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Boris takes care of Henry in a safe house at the beginning of the chapter. While Boris is sitting on a wooden dining chair, Henry makes Boris a bowl of Bacon Soup out of three cans. After that, he joins Henry to find a way out of the studio after Henry obtains the lever to open the exit from the safe house. When Boris and Henry enter the flooded warhouse after the latter's first meeting with "Alice", they discover multiple deceased Boris clones which "Alice" states are less than perfect versions of Boris. Throughout most of the chapter, Boris waits for Henry inside of the elevator lift. At the end of the chapter, "Alice" kidnaps him to harvest his insides to keep herself "beautiful" and together, according to her. In the after credit image for the "Path of the Angel", Boris is tied up, with "Alice" preparing to kill him with an axe. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, or if he will ever appear again. Chapter 4 He will more than likely return in Chapter 4, due to Chapter 3's ending card for Path Of The Angel showing Boris strapped to an operating table, with an axe in the foreground and "Alice's" shadow in the background. Audio Trivia General = * Boris' overall appearance seems to be a parody of the Disney character Goofy. ** He also has some similarities with Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog from the Disney universe. ** Boris could also be based on the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. Both are wolves and wear similar-looking overalls. *** Same applies to Wolfie Wolf, a character from the Noveltoons show Blackie the Lamb. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became the character Goofy. ** It is unknown why Boris was made to look like a dog, although wolves are technically wild dogs. ** The name "Boris" is actually the Dutch and Indonesian name of the Disney character Pete. *** They both have black fur and wear overalls. However, Pete, despite having few wolf-like similarities, is a cat. ** Boris could bear a strong resemblance to Lupo, a character from the German animated show Fix & Foxi and Friends who is also an anthropomorphic wolf character wearing overalls along with very similar features. * If [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] is not counted due to his more humanoid and molten appearance, Boris is the first cartoon character in a physical form throughout the chapters. * From the description of Boris' poster merchandise in the official store website, the words "Do we have '''a wolf in sheep's clothing' with the official Boris the Wolf in "Sheep Songs" poster tee?" is possibly a reference to one of the verses from the Bible, where Jesus warns about false prophets appearing as wolves in sheep's clothing: "''Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves." - Matthew 7:15 (KJV) * Boris is ambidextrous like Bendy, being able to hold his clarinet with his left hand, holding a wrench with his right hand in Chapter 3's first teaser image, and eat a sandwich in Tombstone Picnic with either of them. |-|Chapter 1 = * Before Chapter 3's release, it was thought that the deceased clone was actually Boris himself. A debunking note that Boris' dead clone being not the actual one seen alive in Chapter 2 and 3 is the corpse lacking innards that includes the heart and lungs. Without the heart or lungs, Boris is unable to live and remain dead. |-|Chapter 2 = * From the game files, as seen from the image showing Sammy's remains after Chapter 2's ending credits, there are what appears to be the lower legs of Boris himself if one look closely at the top right. |-|Chapter 3 = * From Chapter 3's first teaser, Boris is seen holding a wrench. However, he was never actually seen doing this in-game. * From the Q&A video, when asked if Boris is a good guy with a final question, theMeatly answered with "Now the important thing to know about Boris is-''" before getting interrupted with the "''Thanks for watching!" scene near the end. ** On Twitter, theMeatly posted his tweet in attempt to finish explaining about Boris in Chapter 3, but couldn't because he's out of Twitter characters."Now the important thing to know about Boris in "Chapter 3" is... Oops!! Sorry! Out of Twitter characters for this post! Maybe next time!! :P" - theMeatly. July 12, 2017. Twitter. *In Chapter 3 whenever [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] appears and is searching for Henry, Boris will cover his face in fear. **Closing the elevator doors will make him calm again. **This also applies to if any enemies are aggravated against Henry. *At the start of Chapter 3 in the safe house, Boris's laundry is seen hanging out to dry and reveals that he wears polka-dotted boxer shorts which are often depicted in various old cartoons. **This also reveals that Boris's clothes are not physically attached to his body. References ru:Борис pl:Boris Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:Males